Off to Hueco Mundo
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: Kida and Darkrai are on vacation, when suddenly they are transported to the BLEACH world. Now they are caught in a never ending battle between the Soul Reapers and the Arrancars. Witch side will they choose? Who will they meet? And how in the world are they going to get home?


**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Well I have wanted to write this story for a long time, and now it's finaly here!This story is based in the BLEACH AND POKEMON WORLD, so this is for everyone that likes Bleach or Pokemon. Also the Bleach world is where Kida was originally design to be from, so she fits in both worlds! I hope you enjoy!**

**Me; Darkrai how about you do the disclaimer!**

**Darkrai: Why do I have to do it, you're the author.**

**Me: Because I have done it every time I have a story, so I need a break!**

**Darkrai: Well I'm not doing it!**

**Me; Kida! Darkrai is being mean to me!**

**Kida: ( Pulls out a rubber ducky and squeaks it) **

**Darkrai: Ok I will do it. DragonPrincess does not own Pokemon but if she did we would all be in trouble!**

**Me: Thats right!**

**Kida: OK on with the story!**

* * *

**( POKEMON WORLD)**

**(Kida's POV)**

I was in my room in the Hall of Origins packing for the day ahead. For today was the day that Darkrai, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, and Giratina take me on one of their vacations. I just can't wait, because this is going to be my first vacation ever!

After all my things were in my bag, I looked into my bag and double checked to make shure I had everything.I had my extra mini dress, some blue biker gloves, a bathing suit, my teddy bear named ' General Fuzzy', and a box of taco mix if they didn't have any at the store. Now that I knew I had everything, I grabbed my suit case and ran out of my room.

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could, because I was already late as it was. I was suppose to meet Darkrai and the others 10 minute ago. Finally I arrived at my destination. There were pillars everywhere, and everything was solid blue marble. Looking to my left I saw Darkrai and the others waiting for me. I quickly ran over to them and waved my hand happily at them.

" Hey everybody, sorry I'm late!" I said.

" Your are lucky this time, because we were just about to leave you behind." Mewtwo told me in an annoyed voice.

**" Shut up Mewtwo,you are lucky we even let you come. You also know that Kida was the one who invited you not me so be nice to her!"** Darkrai said as he slapped Mewtwo on the back of his head.

" Yea don't listen to him Kida, he is just grumpy today." Rayquaza replied.

" We would never leave you Kida, Because you're the funnest person I know!" Giratina said happily , with a creepy smile on his face.

"Thank guys, you all make me feel so loved!" I shouted happily.

**" I think we should get going soon if we want to get there by sunset." **Darkrai said as he looked up at the sky.

" That means we should leave now if we want to be there on time" Giratina said.

" Yea we should, so Kida who are you going to ride with? " Rayquaza asked.

" Who do you think?" I said.

" Darkrai?" Mewtwo answered while he was very annoyed.

" Correct!" I said, giving Mewtwo a big thumbs up.

"Ok, well let's go!" Giratina giggled.

Giratina then changed into his origin form and started tords the Mewtwo lifted himself up from the ground and followed after the exited Rayquaza that was already in the air followed after the others.

**" Well you ready to go? " **Darkria asked.

" Yep" I said, while giving him a thumbs up.

Then without warning, I jumped into Darkrai's back**." AHHH!" **He yelled**." Kida don't do that!" **He said, while looking at me on his back."Whatever, you big let's go or they will leave us behind." I giggled, while still on his back.

Then with a nod of Darkrai's head, I tightened my grip on Darkrai, as he lifted us off the ground. Finally we cought up with the others and started torts the our destination.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, I started to get really I started to poke Darkrai in the head for no reason at all. It seemed to annoy him a lot, but I kept on doing he turn and looked at me very angrily. **" Will you stop that?" **He ask. " Fine." I pouted." **Good**" Darkrai then turned his head back around and faced the sky ahead.

Suddenly a big crash came for our right. At first everybody ignored it , until it happend again. Everyone looked over to see both Palkia and Dialga fighting each other.

" What are those two doing?" Asked Giratina.

" I think their fighting." Mewtwo said giving all of us a worried look.

" That isn't good." Rayquaza said.

**" I thought those two had gotten everything straitened out with each other." **Darkrai said while looking concerned.

Then out of nowhere a pulse of purple light hit Darkrai and me. I fell off of Darkrai's back and was engulfed by a black hole. I looked up to see Darkrai following after me. ** "Kida, hold on!" **He yelled. As he entered the black hole the opening closed up behind him. All I could see was Darkness. " DARKRAI!" I yelled out in fear. Nothing happened as I flouted around in the darkness.

* * *

**What will happen to Kida?**

**Will Darkrai save her?**

**Will I ever get around to cleaning my room?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Also PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


End file.
